<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompts for future stories by m3n4sk3r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379921">Prompts for future stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r'>m3n4sk3r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekirei (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Prompt Fic, To Be Continued, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fics from 800 words to 1.5k about futures stories to write</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazehana (Sekirei)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompts for future stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colt Smith was never a remarkable man. Dark-skinned, with an unattractive face and a lean but not too muscular body, he was never the Casanova who could have any woman he wanted.</p><p>"Mmm..."</p><p>The only advantage he had was his big cock ... which was surrounded by a pair of tits so impressive and big that he could barely see the tip of his cock appear between those melons with each bounce of the beauty pleasing him.</p><p>The black-haired owner of that divine bust moving up and down, caressing his dick with her soft breasts, was really out of his league...</p><p>A Japanese woman, who was completely different from what one would expect, with a voluptuous figure and an expression of perpetual sultryness, was a woman he met in a nightclub with some friends.</p><p>"Ohh, your cock feels so good between my tits..."</p><p>Kazehana, as the female presented herself that night to them, was a woman in an ‘adventure’, looking for the right man according to her, a man who would sweep her off her feet like the stories from days past…</p><p>She said all of that… before sucking his and his friends' cocks and leaving them dry after they fucked her all night long.</p><p>"You've been such a good boy...." The black-eyed woman told him lustfully, shaking her breasts around his cock, moving the from side to side while the young man just bit his teeth and resisted the urge to cum. "Letting me stay with you..."</p><p>The woman kept moving, now pressing her bust tightly around his cock and preventing him from moving, with her being the only participant in that titfuck,  and he simply relegated to a passive role.</p><p>Kazehana began to lick the tip of the well-endowed man's penis every time it appeared between her huge breasts, giving it short kisses while moving her breasts intensely around his meat.</p><p>Colt 'resigned' himself to pat the head of the woman who was dedicated to worship his cock in the best way ever, using her large mounds of meat and her pouty lips in unison to give his prick her luxurious efforts.</p><p>"Shit ..." The black man sighed, enjoying all the attention of the foreigner, who decided to stay with him for a few days, until she 'finds' a place to stay. "Your boobs are fantastic."</p><p>"Mmm." The black-haired woman smiled, resting her breasts on the Afro-American’s crotch, so she could lick the inches of black meat sticking out of the grip of her godly bust. "Then enjoy them as much as you want my dear, because for today…" she kissed Colt's cock again, giggling when she felt it throb between her twins. “You have me all to yourself.”</p><p>Those words reminded Colt of exactly what’s going on.</p><p>The girl stayed with him after the group fuck they had with his buddies because <em>his</em> cock was the one that made her enjoy the most.</p><p>He was not going to let a Japanese whore, even if she is the best woman he has ever seen, dominate him in his own home.</p><p>Colt was never the most assertive man, but he<em> had</em> his pride.</p><p>And a need to fuck the busty woman so big it’s borderline insane.</p><p>The man used all his strength to lift the woman off his cock, lamenting the loss of sensation produced by those fat udders in the process, to put her in all fours on the bed.</p><p>"Ohhh ..." The woman cooed at the sudden action of her lover. "Look at how naughty you’re acting Colt-kun."</p><p>"Shut up bitch." The black-haired man spanked her, seeing how her ass, just as voluptuous as her bust, shook due to his blow. "Now I'm going to collect the rent."</p><p>"Well..." The woman moved her fret from side to side. “Go ahead <em>darling.</em>” her breath hitched when she felt Colt's penis brush her two lower holes.</p><p>Will he fuck her pussy like last time he did her with his friends? Or will he be more daring and have a try at her tight ass for the first time so he can brag to his friends?</p><p>The man didn’t give the woman time to continue wondering what he would do, and with a single stroke the man buried his penis in the perfect pussy of the Japanese woman, who screamed of pleasure when she felt every inch of Colt's thick member go through her tight hole , until she felt the African American's abs touch her huge ass.</p><p>"Yes!" The Sekirei demonstrated her appreciation for the penetration with a yell of pleasure. "You feel so good inside me!"</p><p>Colt just smiled confidently and grabbed the whore by the hips, thrusting with all his might at the gorgeous woman, who was moving in time with him, her breasts moving as the black man swayed back and forth.</p><p>He couldn't help but marvel at the ease with which the woman took on his cock without complaint; no, it was obvious that she <em>loved</em> it, if the way she increased the speed of her own movements was any indication, considering her tits were now hitting her face at the pace both people were going at it.</p><p>"Dammit!"</p><p>Colt wasn't used to curse, but he couldn't control it. The few women he had ever been with were never comfortable when they had sex, finding his cock too big to be able to enjoy sex.</p><p>But Kazehana...</p><p>The woman was moving like crazy, displaying a face of ecstasy that seemed to imply she has just lost her mind, and her screams of pleasure provoking sensations he didn’t think were possible until he met her.</p><p>It's as if the Japanese woman was something…inhumane.</p><p>But that didn't matter to him after all.</p><p>Colt continued to penetrate the girl with all his strength, marking her hips with his strong grip and her buttocks with his abs, breathing heavily as he felt his limit come closer and closer..</p><p>"Colt-kun ..." Kazehana moaned his name. "You fuck me so good, my dear."</p><p>"You're crazy..." The black man said between grunts. "Is this how you will find your ideal man?" He spanked the reddening ass of hers, making her yelp. "Jumping from cock to cock?"</p><p>"Aghhhn!" The curvy woman screamed at the hit. "N-no ..." she replied as she rolled her hips against the Smith's. "It just I-I ... I love cocks!"</p><p>"And what do you think of mine?" Colt asked her, still thrusting her as he reached the brink of his orgasm.</p><p>"I love it!" Kazehana replied with a squeak reaching her own orgasm, at the same time as her lover filled her cunt with his sperm.</p><p>The semen that Colt released into the voluptuous beauty's pussy was overshadowed by the woman's vaginal fluids, whose had so much volume and strength that, even with Colt's penis inside her vagina, they fell onto the African American's bed, staining the mattresses.</p><p>Both adults tried to catch their breath, still linked by their sexes, until the black-haired man pulled his cock out of the woman's warm hole, his cum and Kazehana's juices falling and dirtying the bed even more.</p><p>"God ..." Colt spoke, amazed at the force of the woman's orgasm. "You really are  from another world ..."</p><p>"Oh, sweetie ..." Kazehana replied, smiling, while grabbing his cock and jerking him off so that he would get back on hard.</p><p>"...You have no idea"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>